1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an embossing control method used in a braille-embossing apparatus for making a braille label that can be recognized by visually impaired people, a program, the braille-embossing apparatus, and a character-information-processing apparatus.
2. Related Art
Apparatuses that form braille characters recognizable by visually impaired people and ink characters (which means normal, printed characters as opposed to braille characters) recognizable by sighted people who are not visually impaired on the same medium to make braille labels or braille receipts that can be recognized by both visually impaired people and sighted people are known (refer to, for example, JP-A-2003-182158, FIG. 5).
In such an apparatus, the ink characters and the braille characters are formed in the same area to display both the ink-character information and the braille information in a minimum space. However, some users may wish to arrange the ink-character information and the braille information in the upper and lower direction instead of overlapping them on each other. In addition, users may also wish to decide whether to place the ink-character information above the braille information or vice versa. However, there is no apparatus that can satisfy such requirements in braille-embossing apparatuses that emboss braille characters on a tape-shaped braille embossing medium having a limited width.